Anchor - Stories
Demihan Situation 1 Situation 2 Situation 3 Situation 4 Situation 5 Demihan - Translations Situation 1 Anchor: ...Huh? It's only us two eating together? Yeah.='Demi:' Yeah. Anchor: Huh... I see. Anchor: ....Hehe. I see..... Anchor: U-um, hey. Can I order the oyakodon? He seems like he's having a fun time. Respect super up. |-|Something the matter?='Demi:' Something the matter? Anchor: No, not really. Nothing's the matter. Anchor: I'm not nervous or anything... I'm being normal... Did I make him nervous...? Respect barely up. |-|You don't want to?='Demi:' You don't want to? Anchor: I didn't mean I didn't want to. Anchor: If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have come in the first place... Anchor: I'm not a kid anymore. Please don't feel the need to be especially considerate to me. It seems he's trying to play this off coolly... Respect somewhat up. Situation 2 Anchor: Schwarz-sensei is incredible... He really is perfect.='Demi:' He really is perfect. Anchor: ....Yeah. Anchor: He's tall, he's cool, he's smart, he's calm. Anchor: I wonder if I could ever be like him, once I grow some more. Demi: .........(Hmm... I feel like you two are totally different types, but...) As I awkwardly fish for a response... respect somewhat up. |-|Do you look up to him?='Demi:' Do you look up to him? Anchor: Well. Yeah, I guess...? Anchor: I mean, isn't he just the perfect man? Anchor: He's always so cool, and strong... I kinda want to be like him one day... Anchor: Don't you think Schwarz-sensei is cool too? Demi: (It feels a little weird having somebody praise another guy so much, right in front of me...) As I struggle with complicated feelings, respect slightly up. |-|How so?='Demi:' How so? Anchor: His intelligence, his coolness. And especially his height. Anchor: I, y'know... I wanna grow taller. Anchor: I'm aiming for 180cm for now, but ideally I'd like to be around Sensei's height... Anchor: So, that's why I drink tons of milk. Anchor: Before I reach my 20s, I'm definitely gonna pass 180cm! Demi: Yeah, you can do it! As I earnestly support him, respect super up. Situation 3 Anchor: Is it weird... to bring a pillow with me on expeditions? It's not weird.='Demi:' It's not weird. Anchor: I see. So it's not weird? Anchor: That's a relief. It's hard for me to sleep on a different pillow... Anchor: So I was a little worried when it comes to overnight expeditions. That's kinda cute. Respect somewhat up. |-|It might be unusual.='Demi:' It might be unusual. Anchor: I see, so it is weird... Anchor: But I can't really sleep with a different pillow... Anchor: In that case, could you only send me on missions I can complete in a day? Or will that not work either? It's hard to okay his request... Respect slightly up. |-|Won't it get dirty?='Demi:' Won't it get dirty? Anchor: Oh, right. We do go to the sea and mountains... Anchor: I don't have time to wash it while I'm out on the expedition, and I can't just bring along a spare one too... Anchor: I think I'll buy a waterproof cover on my way home today. Thanks for telling me about that! He was really thankful to me. Respect super up. Unit Story Chapter 1 - (to be added) Category:Unit Stories